villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Veger
Count Veger is the secondary main antagonist in Jak 3. He is the one who banished Jak into the wasteland and also taking him from his father Damas at a young age. Due to his history with Jak, He is considered to be a major villain, even though he appeared in one game (not counting his cameo in Daxter). Appearance Veger is a tall, slim man with a hooked nose and a large bald spot on his head. He appears to be in his 40's to 50's. He wears a waistcoat, cravat, spats, and a long, blue coat, giving him a dignified look. As an ottsel, Veger has a similar appearance to his human form. His hair is a bit longer, surrounding a naked blot of skin, similar to his natural bald spot. His fur is brown, rather than orange, with a spotting pattern that resembles his liver spots, from when he was human. His long coat disappeared, along with his pants, when he was transformed into an ottsel. History Count Veger is seen in the very beginning of the game, when he banishes Jak to the Wasteland for supposed crimes against the people, despite the protest of Ashelin, Daxter, and Pecker. He also opens the catacombs by destroying the Palace in a missile attack (blamed on the Metal Heads) and killing thousands of people in the execution. When he returns to Haven City, he takes command, launching a suicide attack to the Port, claiming it only to have half the Freedom League being cut off from New Haven (showing his ineptitude as a military commander). Desperately, he activated a white shield wall to prevent the Metal Heads from attacking from the ruins. He then started to look for a way to reach the Catacombs via the help of an acquaintance of Jak, Seem and her monks, who he sways onto his side promising her that "she would meet her makers." When Jak intends to return to Haven City, Count Veger ambushes him with a giant Precursor robot that he activated with a Precursor staff in the old Eco mines. After revealing that he destroyed the Palace to gain access to the Catacombs, he ran away and is next seen coming to the Freedom League HQ, claiming that his guidance through the Catacombs is clearer than Jak's (based on his research and his belief that the Precursors will reject Jak), but got defeated in a vote between him and Jak. Ashelin then officially dissolved the Grand Council and fired Count Veger, who left the HQ outraged. Later, Veger watched Damas as he was killed in the ruins near the Catacombs entrance by the Slam Dozer. Count Veger then taunted Jak about his past and left for the Planetary Defense System. After getting to the core, he stole the honor of becoming a Precursor from Jak. Unfortunately for him, it resulted in him being turned into an ottsel, as it is they are who the Precursors. He is last seen in the ceremony of the planet's victory over the Dark Makers and intends to leave with the other Precursors, but is forcefully nominated as Kleiver's sidekick, when Kleiver threatened him saying "We're going to be a great team. Just don't make me angry!". Personality Count Veger is best known as the arrogant power broker of Haven City's Grand Council, who feels he is superior to his enemies and to his allies. This superiority complex causes him to often be mocked by other main characters. He appears to have no sense of humor: e.g. Daxter's intentional mispronouncing of his name as Count Vulgar merely leads to an angry outburst of "It's Veger!" (Though it is possible Veger simply can't stand Daxter's personality or Veger's superiority complex gets in the way of enjoying any jokes about himself.) In some ways he means well, but he has immoral methods and motives (such as destroying the Dark Maker Ship but only to become a Precursor himself and demanding the others plead for his help). Count Veger is quite cruel and sadistic and shows despicable glee towards Damas dying in the hands of Jak without knowing the truth. Veger also seems to be a very religious man and is very devoted to the Precursors. In turn, he seems to be disgusted with Dark Eco, viewing Jak and Daxter as abominations. He bears all the traits of a religious fanatic and is horrified when the Precursors reveal themselves as Ottsels (even more so when he realized what he was about to become.) It is uncertain what exactly became of his former religious stance but it would seem he was willing to forgo his initial prejudice and dismay in an effort to make the best out of what he viewed as an awkward, rather than bad, situation (based on his sigh and following statement of "this is going to be a long trip."). Gallery Count Veger.png Trivia *Veger's former station as the as the chairman of the Grand Council of Haven City (and position as a Count, making him one of the nobility) suggests that he's held a high position in Haven City for many years, which could explain how he was able to get close enough to Damas to kidnap his son. *Veger is available as a Minion in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aristocrats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:Living Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Betrayed villains Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Aliens Category:God Wannabe Category:Staff Wielders Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Jak & Daxter Villains Category:Elves Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Light Category:Control Freaks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Secondary Villains Category:Sadists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fanatics Category:Big Bads Category:Extremists